villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alonzo Harris
Alonzo Harris is the hidden main antagonist of the 2001 American crime thriller film Training Day. He is a cop who has sunk far too deep into the criminal underworld, corrupting himself in the process. He is portrayed by Denzel Washington, who was awarded for his role in the film. History L.A.P.D. Detective Sergeant Alonzo Harris has sunk so deep into the depths of his line of work that he has corrupted himself to the point where his own life has become the target of a foolish debt to be repaid. And on this particular Training Day, Alonzo has just begun to mentor young Jake Hoyt, a rookie cop who still possesses the ideals of every bright-eyed rookie police officer. As Alonzo exposes Jake to the harshness of the streets where many a drug deal takes place, he also reveals his own questionable tactics in fighting the criminal element, whether that means intimidating the "animals" at will or misrepresenting themselves with fake search warrants. Alonzo also manipulates his new student, going so far as to hold a gun to his head to get him to smoke drugs, which turns out to be a clever blackmail device later on. However, as the subsequent events begin to reveal his motivation (a large debt is owed to Russian gangsters by the end of the day), Jake's morals collide with Alonzo's master plan. With the exception of his girlfriend or son, neither friend nor foe will stand in his way, and this constant deception, distrust, and disrespect for others leads Alonzo to his downfall. At the end of the Day, honor indeed prevails and Alonzo gets what he deserves. As he is trying to escape to Los Angeles International Airport, he is ambushed by the Russian mafia and brutally killed with machine-gun fire. Gallery Alonzo Harris.png|Alonzo's first meeting with Officer Jake Hoyt in a diner Alonzo Harris 2.png|Alonzo takes Hoyt to the house of one of his supposed "friends", who is actually an infamous drug dealer Alonzo Harris 3.png|Alonzo threatening a street thug who was attempting to rape a young girl Alonzo Harris 4.png|Alonzo interrogating another suspect after Hoyt chases him down Alonzo Harris 5.png|Alonzo telling Hoyt to toughen up in order to be on the same level as him Alonzo Harris 6.png|Alonzo with his family Alonzo Harris 7.png|Alonzo being held at gunpoint by Hoyt after he witnesses his corrupt acts Alonzo Harris 8.png|Alonzo trying to give Hoyt words of comfort in his car Alonzo Harris 9.png|Alonzo trying to kill Hoyt after he attempts to arrest Alonzo Alonzo Harris 10.png|Alonzo is shocked when the Bloods gang members allow Hoyt to walk away with Alonzo's money Alonzo's death.png|Alonzo is machine-gunned by the Russian mafia while attempting to escape Alonzo-harris.png Detective Alonzo Harris.jpg Trivia *Denzel Washington won many awards for playing that character in the film. *He is a hidden villain because he makes himself out to be a cop before exposing himself as corrupt and criminal in the underworld of crime. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Honorable Category:Businessmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parents Category:Crime Lord Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Extremists Category:Spouses Category:Adulterers Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Thugs Category:Vigilante Category:Dark Messiah Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil